


(I like it when I light those) Stars in your Eyes

by monanotlisa



Series: Steel & Tremors [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Related, Comfort No Hurt, Costumes, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Feelings, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hero Worship, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: The people who called her Girl of Steel had clearly never touched her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continues seamlessly from the first part in the series -- which in turn kicks off at st_aurafina's original story, linked there. I genuinely recommend the full read.
> 
> Also fulfills the femslash-kink prompt, _[costume kink, hero worship](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/19252.html?thread=2664500#cmt2664500)_. Is not particularly kinky, though.

 

God, having full use of her hands again. Daisy couldn’t get enough of flexing her digits (leaving goosebumps on Kara’s skin in their wake), rolling her wrists (making Kara shiver agreeably), and pulling Kara closer with ease (getting a sigh out of Kara). The fabric of Kara’s overly cutesy top was pleasant enough, but it was nothing against the softness of Kara’s skin in the small of her back, the way Kara closed her eyes and tilted her neck for better access to Daisy’s lips running across her clavicle. The people who called her Girl of Steel had clearly never touched her.

“This is nice,” Kara mumbled, “and you know what would be even nicer?”

Daisy rubbed her nose against Kara’s, distracted by staring at her mouth, shiny still. “Yeah?”

Kara’s lips pressed together for a second, then opened for a hesitant little lick across the bottom. “Or maybe I should say, _where_ would be even nicer?”

She got this. Daisy lifted an eyebrow or two. “Your place? Let’s take it there.” It was too, too tempting: “Up, up and away, Kara!”

Kara shimmied out of her clothes and revealed the suit, her laughter as warm as her embrace — God, the girl was like a furnace; Daisy vowed to return in winter when even her scarf and fingerless gloves couldn’t keep the chill away. And again, holding Kara’s bundle of clothing and tucked securely into Kara’s arms, Daisy was flying.

The wind chill was intense enough for Daisy to squeeze a tear or two out of her eyes, but the red cape kept her body warm. And the view was great, sparkly-beautiful like this new day.

National City wasn’t so bad from an aerial view, either.

Within a few heartbeats, they’d made it to Kara’s apartment building; Daisy blinked at Kara’s high swoop and hyper-fast dive. Now that she was tuned into seismic fields and the mundane ley lines of Earth, Daisy could feel the air vibrate just this side of a sonic boom. Only inside Kara’s apartment, she dared to breathe properly. Daisy shook her head out of her eyes and stabilized herself as much as her powers. “Whoa. Why —“

Kara’s smile was bright. “Alex says I’m not stealthy enough as it is, so I try to make my entrance too quick for human eyes.”

“But not too fast for human ears,” Daisy mumbled, and Kara gave her an arched eyebrow of surprise and approval.

“You felt that? Nifty power. Well, figures.” Kara lifted her shoulders almost self-consciously. “You being pretty nifty and all.” 

“Says the girl that can shoot lasers out of her eyes!” Daisy couldn’t quite keep the grin out of her voice. “Since you’re already out of one layer of clothing…” The supersuit was sleek under her curious fingers, almost static-y. Was that microscopic fishbone pattern functional? Jemma would love a look at this. But first, Daisy wanted a look at what was underneath. Kara’s biceps were amazing, not to speak of the curve of her chest, those long, long legs underneath what passed as a skirt. She managed to glance up again just in time.

“Mmh.” Kara’s eyes were amused, knowing. “Smooth.” She walked backwards with ease, looping her fingers with Daisy’s. Past the sofa, leaving the kitchen behind…yep, that was definitely Kara’s bedroom. Daisy swallowed the sudden dryness of her mouth away. All the moisture in her body was migrating between her legs. 

Smooth. That was her, definitely. In the doorframe, Kara slowed down, gave Daisy a questioning glance. They were standing so, so close again. The blush in Kara’s cheeks was back. “I mean, is this okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sure your bed’s better-suited for sex than the couch.” No need to mention Daisy had to breathe through her own nerves, the flurry of excitement in her belly. “Or isn’t it?” The last words were whispered into the shell of Kara’s ear, and Daisy caught the lobe in her teeth for just a second. A ripple ran across the swoop of Kara’s neck, and her gasp was loud in Daisy’s ears. No lie; it was gratifying. 

Kara breathed, opened her mouth, and eventually words came out: “My bed’s…right there.”

They managed to flop onto it, both of them, and Daisy remembered that she could just fall down on top of Kara, Kara just giggling, nose wrinkling instead of her wincing at the impact of Daisy’s small but compact body. The bed was definitely suitable. And speaking of suits… 

Daisy traced the “S” on Kara’s chest, making Kara squirm against her. “What’s it mean?”

For a moment, Kara lay still, something like wonder on her face. “It’s the crest of the House of El — my family on Krypton, before it —” She blinked and focused on Daisy’s face. "It means, Stronger Together.”

“That’s beautiful.” Daisy felt a sharp pang in her chest. A lie, but a beautiful one. “Why did you hesitate? I mean, I understand it’s a secret.”

Kara shook her head, open hair spilling across the pillow. “Usually people just think it stands for Super.”

She didn’t kid herself that she was a great big hero like the other woman, but at least Daisy didn’t do _usually_. “I’ve seen some alien languages by now. This reminded me of them.” Of course, if Daisy never had to see her mentor scribble unknown words on every available wall in a trance again, it’d be a day too soon. But, hey, alien language education. If she could impress this particular alien, maybe it had been worth it.

Kara’s eyes were hooded and she stretched her arms out, letting Daisy’s hands roam. “You don’t have to talk about it. You’re probably not allowed to. But, if you want to…I know a lot of worlds.”

“I bet,” Daisy whispered, and the sadness under the surface of Kara’s face that was all her own did choke her for just a heartbeat. She leaned down to kiss the curve of Kara’s mouth, the softness of each of her eyelids. Kara had done it for Daisy when she needed help. Now it was her turn. “Let me take care of you.”

“Oh…kay,” Kara’s voice was low, as if she didn’t quite trust it. “The suit top, it, it opens in the front.” Smart design, Daisy thought; even being fast at dressing, Kara wouldn’t like the extra work of a back-clasp every day. The fabric almost bristled under Daisy’s fingers, but the hidden zipper came down easily — right down the middle of her chest, all the way to her belly-button. Kara’s boobs spilled out, gently, as if teasing Daisy. _Oh._ In-built bra. Daisy brushed the suit to the side and cupped Kara with both hands, not to squeeze but to caress. It was too tempting not to run her thumbs around Kara’s nipples, once, twice, until they perked up. 

“That’s…” Kara gulped in a breath. “Please don’t stop.”

“Just getting started,” Daisy said, and thankfully Kara was wiggling out of the arms of the suit; the bottom part followed: The skirt unclasped easily, if at the side, which is how Daisy learned what underwear Kara was wearing: tight little boyshorts with a pattern of blue kittens chasing each other across the fabric. “ _Really?_ ”

Kara flushed and turned her head a little, grin shy but not regretful, exactly. “I was a little busy this morning. With a cute injured girl?” 

“Well, I’ll skip the pussy joke.” Daisy couldn’t not arch an eyebrow, hearing her voice drop a register or two. “But while I love them, these gotta go.”

Kara nodded immediately, lifted her hips, and yeah, Kara was very definitely into this. Into her. Daisy pushed down her own shiver at Kara’s scent. She wasn’t sure when exactly Kara had kicked of her shoes and socks, but she had; there was no shred of clothing left on her. Maybe it was being an alien, but there was none of the blotchiness white people sometimes showed. Kara was all creamy skin and toned curves, glistening hair the color of sand at the apex of her thighs, and Daisy was struck with indecision where to continue. Given that Kara had liked attention to her boobs, Daisy running very careful teeth across each nipple seemed like a safe choice. Then again _safe_ was probably not quite the right word for something that made Kara gasp and mumble something that sounded sweet and foreign, that made Kara’s hands fist in Daisy’s hair and tug at the strands. 

Further down, Kara’s shivers turned full-body: with Daisy’s tongue swirling through her belly-button until Kara let out new and amazing sounds and nudged her head lower. Daisy was happy to oblige. Super-happy, so to speak. Daisy stroked those amazing muscles of Kara’s thighs, firmly on the outside, lightly on the inside, and opened a drenched Kara up to lick and suck at her until Kara’s legs trembled hard enough to force Daisy to send the softest of shock-waves across Kara’s body: a reminder not to squeeze too hard; Daisy needed her head…though, what a way to go. Kara didn’t hold it against her, or at least Daisy’s name as a chant on her lips indicated she didn’t, and Daisy desperately wished she’d taken her own clothes off to touch herself. 

Except, then she would have to stop making Kara feel good, and that wasn’t happening, not even for a second. Because when Kara finally moaned long and loud and hard and clenched around Daisy’s fingers with force, Daisy thought that even her Gift hadn’t compared to this feeling of power.

 


End file.
